I'll show you his hell
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Placed in S11E10. One-shot Dean and Cass ran where the second cage was. They needed to save Sam no matter what. But, sometimes things happen in a different way. Hurt!Sam Protective!Dean Please Review!
**Placed in S11E10. If you like it, please review!**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **I'll show you his hell**

Dean was staring at Rowena when he heard someone screaming. He was confused at first, but after one second he knew who was making those heartbroken sounds. Sammy.

Even if Crowley shouted him to stay where he was, he did not care a damn, and ran where his brother was trapped with Lucifer. . He felt that someone was following him, and he didn't care if the one that was doing that was Michael itself. He had to save his Little brother from that son of a bitch.

\- Hey assbut! – he heard that Castiel shouted from behind him - let Sam go!

He saw nothing but pure darkness, until a person with red eyes emerged from it. He was not a man that could be scared easily, but watching the devil made his heart beat faster.

\- Dean, and… the other one - said Lucifer pointing at them – what a nice surprise!

\- You son of a bitch! – screamed Dean furiously – let my brother alone, or i swear that i'll send you to the real cage right now with my own hands!.

\- So many threats! Don't forget that you can't stop me right now – said the Devil with an evil smile - I have Sammy right where i wanted him. He's my bitch again, and i will make sure that he suffers right in front of you.

\- Don't you dare! – said Dean before he saw how the cage was illuminated in a second, revealing a very bloody Sam being held by chaines that went from side to side through his body.

\- Sammy! – he shouted helpless - we're gonna get you out of there, i promise!

Dean took a better view at Sam, and saw that he was opening his eyes with a grunt of pain and confussion. When he was fully awake, saw the look that he'd seen in his brother before. That look that gave him shaking chills. Sam was hurt and resigned.

\- Notrealnotrealnotreal – repeated Sam like a mantra without stoping to take a breath – please just stop. Don't do this to me.

He saw how his brother started whimpering right after he finished talking, and Dean felt how his heart broke in Little pieces. He hated to watch his Little brother crying since he was a newborn baby. He remembered that he loved helping his mother to change his diapers, and felt bad when his baby brother cried with all the strenght he had in his Little lungs.

"Calm down Sammy! Big brother is here to watch out for you!" – he said everytime that he did that.

He came back to reallity when he heard his brother screaming again. The chaines were gone, and Sam fell to the floor on his knees.

\- Sammy, i promise that i'm real, ok?! – said Dean desesperated - i came to save you, and i will take you out of there. I'm here Sam. Please believe me!

\- D'n? – said Sam barely talking - real?

\- Yes, Little brother. I'm real. This is not one of Lucifer's games - said the older Winchester as he got closer to the cage.

\- And… you're wrong – said Lucifer kicking Sam in the stomach, sending him to the cage's floor - he's real, but i am more!

The fallen angel held Sam tight and made him get up just to start punching him in his face as hard as he could.

He stopped when Sam's face was bloody and swollen, and as soon as he let the younger man free, he fell to the ground unconscious.

\- I swear that you'll pay for that! – said Dean with tears of anger in his face - i will make sure of that!

\- You want to know what i did to Sammy all those years in hell? – asked the Devil rubbing his hands - i'll show you!

Dean saw how a new man appeared in the cage. He was on the floor with his face full of bruises and cutes, like the rest of his body too. The man was naked and had a collar in his throath with a leash that Lucifer was holding.

\- Come here doggy! – said the angel - come on!

The man walked on his hands and knees to stop right where the Devil was, and when he lifted his head, Dean and Castiel saw that it was Sam. Not his Sam, but still Sam.

\- Speak doggy – said Lucifer - Dean and that angel want to say hi to you!

\- Yes, master - said Sam without any sign of strenght in him - Hi Dean, Hi angel.

\- Why are you doing this? – said Castiel pissed – why did you have to do that to him? If you're here it's because you deserved to be punished, Lucifer.

\- Keep talking Little bro – said Lucifer - you and i know that God made a mistake. I was right when i said that humans were dangerous! And he knew that! But his damn pride sent me to hell for the rest of the eternity, so i will make humans suffer, because these hairless apes took everything from me!

\- Not all the humans are bad - said Castiel - you're wrong.

\- Whatever – said the fallen angel ending the chat - i gotta keep showing Dean Winchester what i did to his Little brother in hell for 180 years.

Dean was speachless as he watched how that Sam started burning, showing his flesh unerneath his skin. . But he didn't scream. He looked without blinking at nothing in particular, supporting the pain while biting his lower lip.

\- For the first years, he screamed a lot - said Lucifer - but after 80 years in hell he gave up doing that. I have to say that it wasn't so fun.

\- You're a sick bastard – said Dean with rage - but i'm afraid that your time in this cage is over. You'll come back where you belong "Luci".

\- What? - said Lucifer before a blinding light appeared inside the cage. The angel was gone, and the old Sam with him.

Crowley appared and he opened the second cage with the key that he had. Dean got as fast as he could, almost pushing the demon to get in. Sam was still unconscious when he kneeled right by his side.

\- Sammy! Answer me! – said Dean placing his hand in his brother's neck to feel a so damn recomforting pulse - you'll be ok Sam. I'll take care of you. You'll be just fine Little brother.

With Castiel's help, both mens got Sam out of the cage and carried him to the Impala.

\- He'll be ok Dean – said Castiel - he's strong, and you know that.

\- Yeah, i know – said Dean worried - He was not supposed to be in hell. He was not supposed to see Lucifer ever again.

\- Like i said Dean, he will forget about it. Just give him time - explained Castiel

\- Yeah - said Dean still affected - now i'm going to take him to the Bunker and let him rest all the time he needs.

\- I can't go with you right now , but i'll go later to see him - said Cass - if you need my help, just call.

\- Sure man – said Dean getting inside the car - i'll see you later.

\- Sure – said Castiel watching Sam in the backseat before he vanished .

Dean heard how the engine of his baby came alive, and drove to their home with a broken smile on his face. Everything would be alright…

 **The end.-**


End file.
